Hold My Hand
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: "—sampai saat inipun, aku tidak pernah bisa menggenggam tanganmu..." Mammon hanya menatap pemuda yang ada disampingnya, tangan mereka bersebelahan namun tidak bersentuhan. Hanya menatap kedua tangan mereka, dan sebersit pikiran melintas di benaknya. '...mungkin hanya untuk kali ini." / FonMammon FFIC!


**Title : Hold My Hand**

**Pairing : **Fon x Mammon

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning : **BL, OOC, typo(s).

**Disclaimed : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira

.

"Hei Mammon," sang Illusionis tampak menatap kearah pemuda Cina yang ada didepannya, "—aku boleh menciummu bukan?"

Dan sebuah pot tanaman milik Luche mendarat di atas kepalanya. Fon yang terdeteksi sepertinya memiliki sikap masochist, tidak pernah menyerah untuk menanyakan hal itu—selama ia mencoba untuk dekat dengan sang pemegang gelar Mist Arcobaleno itu.

"Muu, apa-apaan kau mesum! Jangan mendekat lebih dari 2 meter!" Mammon mundur perlahan dan menatap Fon yang masih tersenyum kaku.

"Bagaimana kalau bergandengan? Hanya bersentuhan tangan dan bergandengan seperti pasangan normal umumnya?" Fon tampak mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon pada pemuda didepannya yang masih menjauhinya, "—boleh?"

...

"M—muu, tidak! Dan aku bukan pasanganmu, dasar matrial art mesum homo!" dan beberapa barang bertebaran kembali kearah sang master matrial art yang ada dihadapannya, "—berapapun kau membayarku, aku tidak akan mau bergandengan denganmu!"

"Jahatnya, aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku padamu beberapa bulan yang lalu bukan? Dan kau tidak pernah menolakku," Fon memiringkan kepalanya, dengan senyumannya yang biasa sementara Mammon hanya bisa diam dengan wajah memerah. Memang, pemuda ini menyatakan perasaannya pada sang Illusionis, dan entah kenapa—mulutnya kelu untuk menolak pernyataan cinta sang Storm Arcobaleno.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia mencintai pemuda didepannya atau tidak.

"Jadi...?"

...

"Pokoknya, sampai matipun aku tidak akan mau bergandengan denganmu!" Dan kabut berwarna ungu mengelilingi sang illusionis sebelum menghilang dan meninggalkan sang Master Matrial Art sendirian mematung.

"...ayolah Mammon..."

_._

_._

"Brengsek... bangunlah! Buka matamu matrial art brengsek!"

Rasanya setiap kata demi kata yang ia dengar dan bergema di telinganya saat ini baru saja terjadi. Ketika yang ia lihat hanyalah darah yang mengalir, semua yang tampak mencoba memisahkannya dengan tubuh pemuda itu yang tergeletak tidak berdaya didepannya.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, saat warna darah yang sama dengan iris mata pemuda Cina itu tampak hampir menghiasi seluruh tubuh pemuda itu.

"Viper-san, lukamu juga parah—kau harus segera diobati!"

Entah siapa yang mengatakan itu—ia bahkan tidak perduli apakah nama sialan itu dipanggil lagi untuk menyapanya. Namun tangannya masih tertaut pada pakaian Cheongsam yang digunakan oleh Fon—sang Storm Arcobaleno. Seolah ia sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan aku—mengobatiku hanya akan membuang waktu. Aku tidak apa-apa, apakah kalian tidak melihat siapa yang sebenarnya sekarat disini?" ia menepis semua tangan yang akan menyentuhnya. Meskipun tubuhnya saat ini hampir sama terlukanya dengan pemuda didepannya, setidaknya ia masih bisa meneriakkan julukan pemuda itu dan bergerak dengan bebas.

"—mon... Mammon—" suara itu membuatnya tersentak, menoleh untuk menemukan iris mata itu yang membuka meskipun hanya sedikit. Senyuman bodoh itu seolah tidak pernah mengenal waktu dan juga tempat serta situasi, "—tidak menyangka kalau akan melihat wajahmu seperti ini..."

"M—muu, kalau kau masih bisa tersenyum bodoh seperti itu, tetaplah sadar sampai mereka membawamu."

"—tidak apa-apa, aku yang paling mengetahui tubuhku sendiri. Dan mereka juga mengetahuinya," ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan selamat dengan tubuh penuh luka seperti ini. Tidak akan ada waktu, dan semua pengobatan tidak akan mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya.

Ia hanya memiliki sedikit waktu sebelum bayangan hitam dewa kematian menghunuskan sabitnya dan mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga.

"—aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal," pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya kearah wajah sang Illusionis, mencoba menyentuhnya meskipun dengan tangan yang gemetar. Dan satu kalimat yang ia berikan sebelum mata itu tertutup hanyalah—

"—saat kita bertemu lagi... kuharap aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu..."

_._

_._

Ia bahkan tidak pernah menggenggam tangan itu, meskipun tubuh kaku itu tidak bergerak. Meskipun senyuman itu tidak lagi bisa dilihat olehnya—meskipun sikap sang master matrial art (yang menurutnya mesum dan tidak normal) itu tidak akan pernah lagi nampak olehnya.

Ia tidak bisa—tangannya seolah menolak keinginannya untuk menggenggam tangan pemuda itu—tangan kaku yang terpaut satu sama lainnya bahkan hingga peti itu tertutup dan tanah menjadi pembatas diantara dia dan juga pemuda itu.

(—bahkan hingga radiasi Tri ni Sette milik Byakuran membunuhnya—ia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh tubuh itu sama sekali.)

_._

_._

Sang Illusionis duduk di atas bukit yang menampakkan lautan saat itu—berdampingan dengan pemuda berambut panjang yang dikepang, yang duduk tenang disampingnya. Tangan mereka bersebelahan, namun tidak bersentuhan satu sama lainnya.

"Pemandangan yang indah—aku selalu suka disini," Fon tersenyum dan merasakan angin yang berhembus meniup surai hitamnya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi berhasil mengalahkan Byakuran. Para Arcobaleno yang sempat tewas karena radiasi itu, kembali hidup dan muncul di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Begitu juga dengan Mammon yang berada di bukit yang memiliki pemandangan menakjubkan didepannya.

"Bukankah ini adalah tempat dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku Mammon?"

"...aku tidak ingat."

...

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" Mammon terdiam mendengar perkataan sang Master Matrial Art. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat kakinya melangkah dan pada akhirnya membawanya menuju ke tempat dimana pemuda itu untuk kali pertama mengatakan perasaannya itu.

"Muu, hanya menghabiskan waktuku saja."

"Heee, kau selalu mengatakan kalau waktu adalah uang, apakah tidak apa-apa menghabiskan uangmu hanya untuk berada disini?" Fon tertawa dan menatap kearah Mammon yang masih memandangi pemandangan yang ada didepannya tanpa menatapnya, "—sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah bisa menyentuh tanganmu eh?"

...

"...itu karena kau bodoh—" Mammon hanya diam, dan Fon yang tertawa perlahan diam dan hanya keheningan yang didapatkan diantara mereka. Sang Illusionis tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini—seolah keheningan ini bisa membunuhnya kapanpun. Ia memandangi tangan mereka yang berdekatan—namun tidak sama sekali bersentuhan.

'_Mungkin—hanya untuk kali ini...' _sang Illusionis menatap Fon yang kali ini memandangi pemandangan didepannya. Dan ia perlahan mencoba untuk mendekatkan tangannya, mencoba untuk menyentuh tangan pemuda disampingnya.

"Hei Mammon," Mammon tersentak saat sang Master Matrial Art memanggilnya tiba-tiba dan tangannya segera ia jauhkan.

"—a-ada apa?!"

"...apakah kau ingat, kapan kita bersama seperti ini sebelum ini?" Fon tersenyum tipis, menoleh pada Mammon yang membulatkan matanya. Entah ada yang aneh dengan senyuman itu—namun yang lebih aneh adalah semua pemandangan saat Fon bersimbah darah didekapannya berputar seolah itu adalah sebuah kaset yang rusak.

"...huh? Apa maksud—"

"Mammon!" Mammon menoleh kearah suara, menemukan Reborn yang bersama dengan semua arcobaleno lainnya. Mereka mendekati sang illusionis dan berhenti tepat didepannya dan juga Fon, "—kukira kau kemana, kami mencarimu dari tadi bodoh!"

"M—muu? Aku hanya sedang berbicara dengan Matrial Art brengsek ini—" Mammon mencoba untuk mengindahkan semua pemandangan dan ingatan yang terlintas di hadapannya. Dan saat melihat semua mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas—yang jarang sekali ia lihat, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Kau hanya sendirian disini..."

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Reborn tampak membuat matanya membulat sempurna. Menoleh pada sisi dimana seharusnya Fon berada, hanya ada semilir angin dan sebuah batu yang tegak berdiri disana.

Tidak ada sosok Fon,

Tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Kau tidak sedang mengigau bukan?" Kali ini Lal yang berbicara dengan nada yang ia coba untuk tidak terlihat khawatir.

"—Fon sudah meninggal Mammon."

_._

_._

Ia ingat semuanya, saat itu—Matrial Art brengsek itu sedang menjalankan misi bersama dengannya. Dan musuh menjebaknya, serta membuat Fon terluka parah hingga tewas di tangannya. Semuanya menjadi jelas—tidak ada sama sekali campur tangan dari Millefiore dalam kematian Fon.

Fon tewas sebelum Byakuran menggunakan radiasi itu—yang membunuhnya dan semua Arcobaleno.

Ia tidak akan pernah kembali sepertinya dan juga yang lainnya...

"Hei."

Mammon menoleh pada asal suara, saat ia kembali sendiri di tempat itu. Dan ia hanya melihat senyuman sang pengguna Matrial Art dan tatapan sedih yang tertuju padanya.

"...kau sudah tewas bukan?"

"Ya."

"—apakah kau hantu, ataukah aku yang sudah gila hingga membuat ilusi tentangmu?"

...

"Kau yang tahu itu semua Mammon," Fon tersenyum lebar, menatap kearah Mammon yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "—kau tahu apa yang menyedihkan...?"

.

.

"—bahkan dibalik semua delusi ini. Aku masih tetap tidak bisa menggenggam tanganmu..."

** T**

Iya, saya Cuma publish ulang dari status FB kesini kok :'D intinya, itu Fon di cerita ini bukan mati karena Byakuran, tapi dia udah mati duluan sebelum Byakuran ngebunuh pake radiasi. Makanya dia ga bisa dibangkitin lagi sama Yuni karena bukan mati karena radiasi. :3

Ngefeels saya akhir-akhir ini gegara doujinshi-doujinshi sesat dan beberapa ffic ngefeels .w. maaf kalau gaje~

RnR?


End file.
